


想与你一起经历  　　  　　                        ——我的高考

by In_fridge



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 咕哒♀玛修, 女主盾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 高考作文题盲狙 全国卷三 女主盾
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Kudos: 1





	想与你一起经历  　　  　　                        ——我的高考

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的写这玩意出来了我自己都不信 为什么卷三写的这种题目啊？？？我怎么知道什么是我的高考我还没高考过呢？？？？
> 
> 为了方便写所以咕哒子名字是藤丸立香
> 
> 藤丸立香（♀）x玛修 基列莱特 
> 
> 虽然其实我根本写不出来咕哒子和咕哒君的区别（  
> 感谢木山大佬帮忙改文 我自己都看不懂居然大佬看懂了 向大佬低头.jpg
> 
> 祝高考考生考试顺利！

“因为各种各样的原因！今天我们迦勒底的master藤丸立香酱和她的servant玛修基列莱特酱要进行中国的高考试卷的挑战～好，那么接下来大家快来买定离手竞猜我们的立香酱能够及格吗——”

主角藤丸立香，如今绝赞绝望中。

就算是在肩负拯救人理重任的迦勒底，偶尔也是会有休息日的，这一般对于人类和英灵来说都是个放松身心的日子子。直到藤丸在和荆轲的闲聊里对于“高考”这个概念表现出极大的兴趣。

“有机会的话，尝试一下也不错。”

几个小时后，master成功获得了由中国英灵们翻译出的“2017年中国全国高考卷～迦勒底ver”。

为什么没有人告诉我孔明今天也放假，为什么吕布也能参与翻译试卷，为什么我要拿我的休息日作这个死。

以上是藤丸的内心剧场。

“哎……考试？挺好的，离下一个特异点的探索还有一段时间。正好现在还有一个闲置的会议室可以使用。”

“那么监考肯定得交给我这样的天才对吧！”

经过了罗马尼的允许和达芬奇的毛遂自荐当上监考员后，藤丸立香的休息日就这么消失了。

莫名其妙被卷进来的玛修看上去倒是饶有兴趣，对藤丸投来的目光报以微笑。

“……”

“……（前辈，请加油！）”

看到玛修坚定的眼神，藤丸突然觉得这样也挺好，于是就放任自己被达芬奇扛进会议室。

偌大的会议室里只有一个半人和一个半英灵，与玛修面对着坐下，会议用长桌使得人与人之间可以保持一个互不干扰的距离。达芬奇还在准备纸笔，趁着还有空闲时间藤丸把自己的侧马尾重新绑紧。

微妙的紧张感。

“姓名，藤丸立香……”

在试卷上写下自己的名字后藤丸就停下了笔，耳边只能听到从对面传来的沙沙的笔尖从纸上划过的声音——玛修正低着头一笔一划认真地做着题目。倒不是藤丸真的对于这场考试有多厌恶，而是她真的不会写——理所当然的事情，一个对一切都不甚了解的普通人，她正是因为这个才能留在迦勒底。靠着直觉将选择题选完后，她就只能盯着玛修发呆了。

玛修是个认真的人，经过了几个特异点，作为同伴共同战斗的藤丸十分清楚这一点。

一直低着头使得玛修的眼镜似乎要从鼻梁上滑下去，不得不停下笔扶眼镜的玛修抬眼就对上了藤丸的视线。

“前辈，怎……啊。”

慌张的望向门口达芬奇站着的地方，确认了达芬奇还在研究她的新发明后玛修松了口气。考试作弊可不是好行为，藤丸心虚的摇摇头示意自己什么事也没有，扭过脸去看着房间的角落直到玛修再次低下头奋笔疾书。

会议室恢复了安静，最后一丝玛修的声音已经融化在空气里。藤丸看着玛修的发丝一抖一抖，手中的笔一直没有停下。

就像是普通的学生在进行普通的考试一样，恍惚间藤丸如此想着。明明自己没有经历过太长的学园生活，对于学校的记忆也只有初中时宛如凌乱碎片的断断续续的影像，但是总感觉如果不是这种面临着人理毁灭的状况下，我们也不可能像现在这样，而是普通的在学校里相遇，你也许只会普通的因为年级的差距而叫我前辈。

时间就在胡思乱想的时候匆匆流逝了。

“砰！”

突兀的撞击声不仅唤醒了把试卷当枕头的藤丸，也唤醒了沉浸在自己世界里的达芬奇。

“前辈！有敌性反应！”

尽管十分吃惊，但是玛修还是下意识的站了起来准备应对即将出现的敌人。

“这题用我的解法（直流电）比较合适！！！”

“这题用我的解法（交流电）比较合适！！！”

达芬奇打开门还没来得及向外张望，特斯拉就和爱迪生打作一团冲进了会议室。

跟着进来的是在门外等候了许久，听闻master要考试所以特意前来围观的英灵们。空旷的会议室一下子被各种各样的声音填满了，热闹得不像是考试场地。

藤丸正想让达芬奇维持一下纪律却发现她早就去参与贞德after的认字小课堂了。

那双平常温柔的橙色眼眸里流露出一丝不悦，仿佛在诉说着：“难得我有这样的体验。”只不过嘴角的笑意在不经意之间就泄露了内心的真实想法。

master的这份心情没有被玛修漏掉。

“确实是难得的体验，之后要向荆轲小姐道谢呢，前辈。”

“是啊，玛修。”

和你一起经历过的事情，没能和你一起经历的事情，只要是有你的回忆，作为“前辈”的我怎么能忘记呢。

藤丸立香笑了出来，拉着她的后辈的手。


End file.
